User blog:WonderPikachu12/Star Fox vs Apollo 11. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
Whoa, a battle that didn't take over a month to write! :O Here, we have my penultimate battle of my first season, another space battle between two famous trios. Well, one of them is famous for being a trio, anyways. I dedicate this battle to Lexi, because I know how much she loves Star Fox, plus she inspired the battle after suggesting Fox and Falco vs Neil and Buzz some time back. <3 She was initially meant to help write for Star Fox, but she was busy with a lot of stuff and I felt bad piling more stuff on her, so I decided to relieve some of that pressure by writing for them myself. :D Hope I didn't disappoint, Lexi! Also, first time I'm using my own title cards! I can promise from now on, that I shall be making my own title cards. :3 They're hilariously fun to make. XD And yes, GIR, you guessed right about this battle. ;) 'Star Fox (Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad), raps against Apollo 11 (Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin, and Michael Collins), to see which space-flying trio comes out on top.' Star Fox Background: The cockpits of their Arwings while flying through space. Apollo 11 Background: On the moon in the landing site for Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin, inside the ship for Michael Collins Beat: http://www.soundclick.com/player/single_player.cfm?songid=13039060&q=hi&newref=1 Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! (Fox is denoted by orange, Falco is denoted by blue, Slippy is denoted by green, Neil is denoted by brown-ish, Buzz is denoted by pale blue, Michael is denote by pale green, and both together are denoted by bold.) 'Star Fox:' (Starts at 0:13) We're heading in. All aircraft report! Falco here. All systems go. ﻿Slippy here. I'm okay. I see 'em up ahead. Let's rock 'n' roll! NASA's used to sending monkeys into space, so it's no wonder you're here. Defeat two sets of Capcom's and our victory's Krystal clear! We're always dominating the skies, and we're land masters! Shooting disses right through you, just with our blasters! Even with so much build-up, nobody had faith in you! Because despite all your training, you needed a back-up crew! We share creators with Mario, we're a beloved franchise everywhere! Destroying Aparoids and Anglers. Don't even need to take it to the air! You guys have a silly little rocket, while we're rocking these Arwings! Enemy's been hit! After this, you'll be needing a Supply Ring. 'Apollo 11:' (0:52) Houston, we've got a problem. There are some bogeys on our tail, Whose attacks will fail like their attempts to throw Wolf in jail. No good games since 64, how can you even think to take us on? You're named after your own species; we're named after a god! Won the great Space Race, lead a huge milestone in history. You're a subpar mercenary team, so you all better retreat. Flying some Star Wars spaceship rip-offs? Don't get too cocky, bird. Take down this bland leader, Brookyln asshole, and obnoxious stocky nerd. Your small steps can't compare to our giant leaps. We landed on the moon! We're gunning down these ace pilots. Oh, and Slippy, too! From Columbia with Love; challenge us, and you'll be sorry-uh. Because after this, Star Fucked's name will be changed faster than Sauria's! 'Star Fox:' (1:31, Star Fox lands in Corneria City) Switching to All-Range Mode! Entering Corneria City now. Looks like this time, you'll be the ones that need saving, anyhow! Reflecting your attacks back, it's clear we've already won. While you're just going to end up even more burnt than Apollo 1. We'll win this Adventure on Command and easily Assault your asses. You guys got famous for landing on a rock, while we G-Diffuse carcasses! Stick to your rehydratable food packages. It's victory we taste! First men on the moon? Couldn't even be the first men in space! 'Apollo 11:' (1:56) Still trying to beat us? Can't let you do that, Star Fox. Try to step up to these Eagles and get your legs chopped off! Your flow's like the Sea of Tranquility. We stomp so hard, we leave bootprints! Say Farewell, Beloved Falco, because you won't prefer the air after we're finished. How can you stand your team, Fox, when they get into trouble constantly? Whiny brats and ungrateful prats, and one of them's getting pretty crotchety! You've been very finely grained. Almost like powder. Man, how lame! Looks like Star Fox is now over and out! Just like James... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC-''' '''RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYY!!! Who won? Star Fox Apollo 11 Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Category:Blog posts